A Rainy Day and a Café
by ImaginaryParchment
Summary: Luna Lovegood meets a certain blond friend of hers at a café - a friend she just might be in love with.


**Disclaimer: I most definitely (and unfortunately) do not own Harry Potter. :'(**

* * *

A RAINY DAY AND A CAFÉ

"Luna Lovegood? Your tea is ready!"

The petite witch looked up from the latest Quibbler magazine and smiled at the kind witch holding up her mug. She got up from the chair and walked over to pick up the tea. "Thank you," Luna told the witch happily, taking the tea. She carried it back carefully, taking care not to spill it all over her brand new white jumper.

Sitting back down at her table by the front window, Luna watched the rain drops drip down the shining glass windows. She liked to pretend they were little racers racing towards the finish line - or rather, the bottom of the window. It was something Luna liked to do when she was little, and even now at age 20.

Luna smiled. She supposed she could be childish at times, but it was nice to pretend not to have a care in the world.

The little coffee shop she was sitting in right now was a place where she could be carefree. (Most of the time, at least.) The shop was a cute shop tucked into Diagon Alley, right between the new bookstore and robes place. It was the type of place that made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, with its shiny wooden tables, and wrought iron chairs with the squishy red cushions.

They had nice tea, too. Luna had gone there enough times that the kind witch behind the counter knew that Luna took her tea with just enough cream and a generous amount of sugar.

The petite blonde took a sip of the warm tea and patiently waited. For her friend, of course. The two of them always met on Fridays at the café - but for some reason, he had wanted to meet her there today, on a Thursday.

She agreed to and left straight after work, seeing as he was one of her only friends. Harry was nice enough, Ron was amusing but could be snappish, Ginny was always kind (but rather loud), and Neville was well-meaning though always bumbling. Hermione was okay, just too close-minded.

Luna frowned. She really didn't like people who were close-minded. They weren't always all that kind to her.

She supposed her friend could be close-minded sometimes, but usually he listened and attempted to feign interest in whatever she was talking about. (Luna blamed this on the nargle infestation he had in his house. Absolutely dreadful.)

The bell dinged above the door, and Luna's friend walked through. He looked more disgruntled than usual, fat raindrops clinging to his dark woolen coat.

With a grunt, he lowered himself into the seat across from Luna. "Well?" he demanded, slouching in the chair and crossing his arms. "Are you going to talk about Heliotropes or nargles or whatever nonsense you usually come up with?"

Luna gave him a frown, but was secretly delighted that he had at least taken the time to remember the names of the creatures. "It's not nonsense. Nargles are quite real, and frankly, you seem to be bothered by some right now. Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright," he drawled sarcastically. "I'm brilliant." He glanced at her tea cup. "Are your drinking Earl Grey again? That stuff is horrible."

He was obviously trying to act normal, but Luna could tell something was up. "Was it HER again?" she whispered, leaning across the table to hear his answer.

He raked his fingers through his blond hair and scowled. "Maybe. Maybe not. Might have to do with a ring." Her friend reached into his pocket and pulled out the beautiful diamond ring.

Luna forced a smile onto her face. "Did you propose? Remember when we went out and bought that ring last weekend? Wasn't that loads of fun -"

Her friend slammed his hand on the table. "Look, she rejected me, okay? Helga's rotting bones, do I have to spell it out for you?" He didn't look very happy.

But to be honest, Luna was feeling quite the opposite. (She knew she was being selfish, but she couldn't help it.) "Oh," she replied simply.

"Said something about how 'it's not you, it's me'." (He said this in a high and mocking voice.) "Luna, I really thought she was the one... And then BAM! I open up and she slams the door in my face." He let out a deep breath and slumped in his iron-wrought chair.

Luna couldn't help but notice that he still looked handsome even when he was angry. His blonde hair shone under the light, and his dark eyes flashed.

"So, what did you do?" she asked, curious.

To her surprise, he gave her his first smile all day. (Though this was more of a fake conspiratorial grin.) "I Obliviated her. She won't remember me ever proposing…" He winked and pocketed his ring, but Luna could tell he was feigning the nonchalance.

Vaguely, she remembered the first time she met him at the Dumbledore's Army meeting. He had always been rather good at Memory Charms. But her first impression of him was not great - he'd always been contradicting Harry and mocking him and all that.

But then they'd met again at the Ministry for work - (they both worked in the Magical Creatures Department, Luna was mildly surprised to find that he was an animal lover) - and sort of hit it off.

Originally, she had wanted to become better friends with him because they were partners, but eventually just because he was a nice guy under all that grouchiness. And now...

"Luna? Luna, are you even listening?"

"I'm so sorry, Zacharias, please continue," she apologized, blushing. She didn't usually get so distracted - what was wrong with her?

"Is there anything you wanted to say...?" Zacharias raised an eyebrow, and Luna took that as a challenge.

Before she could chicken out, (yes, Luna does get nervous every now and then), Luna decided to spit it out. "Zacharias Smith, I think I'm in love with you."

His jaw dropped.

"I didn't realize until recently," Luna admitted, fiddling with her blonde hair, and looked down at her lap. "I know it's bad timing and all," Luna said with a wince. "But I just wanted you to know." The rain continued to pour outside, and she looked at the raindrops again, feeling a tad embarrassed. As forward as she could tend to be, Luna had never confessed her love for anyone before.

Zacharias was stunned for a little while. "Oh, er..." But eventually, he gave Luna a crooked grin. "Maybe we can make this work."

* * *

**I'm kind of hoping you thought Zacharias was Draco. Teehee. :) It was kind of intended.**

**Let me know what you think! :D **

**Oh, and this is going to stay as a one-shot, methinks. :)**

**- ImaginaryParchment**


End file.
